The Oracle
by Aella Rosewood
Summary: Katherine, or Chesh, is no ordinary student who lives in the Anubis House. She has a special gift that she's had since she was little. When Nina Martin arrives, things start happening and Chesh is not afraid in the least bit. Things may confuse her, but she knows one thing for sure. "I must keep Nina safe and help her overcome her trials."
1. Chapter 1

House of Secrets

I lay in the cool grass in the warm sun before school. I hum lightly as I smile in my sleep. I hear Patricia and Joy as they get closer until I hear Joy screaming and Fabian stumbling over words.

"Careful," Fabian says as I open one eye to see him helping Joy sit up. Patricia quickly takes a picture.

"That's my new profile photo," she giggles. I smile happily at my friends. I yawn as I stretch out my arms before cuddling back into my jacket that I lay on.

Joy and Fabian joke around a little before getting up. "Chesh, it's time to go," Fabian says waking me up.

"Do I have to?" I ask yawning again.

"Yes, you have to. Come on," he says. I open one eye to see him holding out his hand to me.

"Fine." I sit up, grab my jacket, and finally his hand. He pulls me up to my feet and we head to class as a bell tolls. As we walk into the building, a girl runs past us. Well, most of us. She runs into Patricia a bit.

"I'm so sorry," she says in an American accent before running off.

"Who's the American?" Patricia asks.

"She must be a new student," I say sleepily as Fabian shrugs. We then continue our way into school.

Joy and Patricia talk about a marathon as I listen carefully to the quiet whispers I've heard since I was a child.

When we get into class, I immediately lay down on the desk hoping to fall asleep. Fabian sits next to me and harshly nudges me. I open my eyes and glare at him before sitting up. Mick then walks in, late, and Amber gets all excited. I basically ignore their chit chat as I lean my head on my hand, closing my eyes.

I hear Alfie run out of the room with a bloody nose and run into someone. Mr. Sweet then comes in and my eyes shoot open as I look straight at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Andrews. Joy, there is someone to see you in my office," he says. A sharp cold shiver runs down my spine. I get the feeling I know what's going to happen next, and I don't like it. Deja Vu is not always unclear and fuzzy. Sometimes, like for me, it's clear and happens just the way you saw it.

Mr Sweet and Miss Andrews exchange a glance before Mr Sweet leaves. We continue on with our lesson, but I get jittery as time goes on. Something is wrong.

When class ends, I immediately leave the room. I can feel Fabian's eyes on my back as I rush off. I go for a run around the school to get rid of the jitters before heading to the house.

House of Anubis is my house and I get the feeling today is going to be stressful. When I get there I go into the living room and lay down on the couch in between Mara and Amber. Mara pats my head and smiles at me. I smile back as I lay my head against her thigh, she never seems to mind my cat like snuggle habits.

"I can't believe no one's got Joy's home number," Trish says.

"That's because this is Joy's home. Just call her phone," Amber says.

"Amber keep up. I told you she left her phone behind."

"So text her," Amber says like it's the obvious answer.

"Stupidity league," Trish says tapping Amber's head twice.

"So they've already got someone else in her bed?" Fabian says questioningly.

"Yeah, it's that girl from the taxi. She's American and she's like totally obsessed with it. She said it like a hundred times."

"Maybe she keeps saying it so people don't ask a whole bunch of questions like 'Are you from America?'" I say in a sleepy annoyed tone.

"And Joy's just gone?" Mara asks. Patricia nods her head. "That really is weird."

"Maybe," Alfie says from the other couch across from the one I lay on, "Joy has been abducted by aliens and this new girl is one of them."

Jerome laughs, "Yeah maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit."

"How could she have gone just like that?" Patricia asks.

Jerome and Trish start arguing while a new someone joins us. I immediately sit up. Everyone goes completely silent.

"Hi! I'm Nina. I'm from America," she says nicely.

"Hey," Fabian greets politely.

"Hi Nina, I'm Kat, but everyone calls me Chesh," I say sweetly. "You're really pretty. I like you. I'm guessing that you'll also be my new roommate. You've already met Trish it sounds." I smile.

"Hello Space Girl," Alfie greets as he stands up. "Or Blerp Bleep Blap as they say in your language," he says in a high pitched voice. Jerome and laugh from behind him.

Before anything can be started by anyone, Trudy comes in. "Suppers ready!"

We all get up and migrate ourselves to the dining table. Fabian and I sit next to each other like we always do.

"That's my seat," Amber says to Nina.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you want to-"

"Where's Mick?" Amber asks.

"Um, I don't even know who you are, so…" Amber gives off a look like she's slightly offended. She hands Nina the pepper grinder in her hand and walks away. Nina then sits back down.

"You heard what Amber said, that's her seat," Trish says rudely.

"Trish," I sigh annoyed.

"Yeah, but she's not here right now."

"That's your way isn't it? Someone's gone for five seconds and you're already moved in."

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee," Fabian interjects. "Take no note. Just sit where ever you like." Alfie giggles quietly at the other end of the table.

"Stop it Alfie. That's disgusting and you're going to choke on it," Mara scolds Alfie as he shoves at least two spoonfuls of pasta in his mouth. Jerome laughs.

"But it's delicious this way," Alfie says and I barely make it out.

"Now Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome says. I smile just a little. Mara and Jerome sound like Alfie's parents. 'Aw just too cute,' I think to myself. But then Jerome flings a forkful of pasta at Alfie's face.

"Alfie!" Jerome says just before Alfie throws too handfuls at Jerome and Mara. Jerome then grabs some salad and throws it at Alfie and hits me in the crossfire as well.

"Jerome!" I growl before throwing some of my spaghetti at him. Alfie then throws some at Nina, Trish, and Fabian. As soon as Amber walks in, she gets some in the face.

"Really Alfie? Every meal?" Fabian says wiping off his face.

I then catch a glimpse of Patricia and I snap my head to look at her as she pours water into Nina's lap.

"Oops, sorry," she says with a huge smile and laughs. Nina screams and stands up.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian says.

"What? It was an accident," she says with an evil smile.

"Was not," I say as I glare at her.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asks kindly.

"Yeah, but I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak." Fabian stands up to grab towel.

"So Nina," Trish starts, "when are you going to tell us about Joy's disappearance?"

"I guess, when I actually know something," she says. I can hear her throat start to clench up a bit with emotion.

"Oh come on," Patricia says as she stands up. "One minute, I'm sitting next to Joy in class, and the next, she's disappeared and you've taken her place." Fabian comes back and helps her clean up. I hear the phone ring in the other room. "Bit of a coincident, don't you think?"

"I guess it is," Nina says too tired to fight against Trish.

"Maybe she shnatched her and shoved her in the cellar. Whooo!" Alfie says laughing.

"Shut up, Alfie," Trish says before turning back to Nina. "Well?"

"Like I said. I don't know anything about or her disappearance."

I stand up slamming my hands down on the table. "Enough Patricia, enough. You've been rude enough to Nina already. Knock it off," I growl as we glare at each other. Trish turns back to Nina.

"I'll get it out of you eventually," Trish says as she glares at Nina.

"Nina!" Victor calls as he walks into the room. "Phone.. call… for you. What's going on?" Victor asks as he sees the mess.

"Nothing," Trish chimes. "Just Nina spilled water everywhere." She smiles innocently before sitting down again to eat.

Nina finishes cleaning herself off and walks off to answer the phone. Jerome and Alfie keep messing around and I glare at Trish. Fabian and I get a glass of water and walk out into the hall to find Nina.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asks as we find her crying.

"Oh," Nina says wiping away her tears. "Yeah. Yeah, it's just... allergies. You guys have cats, right?"

"No," Fabian and I say gently.

"It just… must be this soggy sweater then," she says.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," I say handing my cup to Fabian and taking Nina upstairs.

I pick out an outfit from her clothes and once she's changed I help her fix her hair. "I'm sorry about Patricia. She and Joy were really good friends. They were annoying as annoying could be, but best friends just the same. They bullied me a lot too when we met for the first time. I get nightmares most nights, so they would play pranks on me at night. It felt cruel, but once I got through it, they both became bearable roommates."

"Thanks… Kat, right?"

"No, it's Chesh," I smile at her.

"Why Chesh?" she asks curiously.

"Well, it's kinda a long story. But basically, when Fabian and I were little we saw 'Alice in Wonderland' together and he started calling me Chesh after the Cheshire cat, because I act like a cat most of the time. I sleep a lot during the day, I sometimes appear out of nowhere, even though I just walk up to people, I like talking in riddles, and I'm just overall playful like a kitten,"I giggle. She laughs too. "You have such a beautiful smile," I compliment.

"Thanks. So, you and Fabian have known each other since you were little?"

"Fabian and I are kinda like siblings. A few months after I was born my parents were killed in a 'hit and run,' I think that's what you call them. Anyway, Fabian's parents were close friends with mine, and because I have no extended family, they took me in. Fabian and I have known about it since we were little. Fabian's been looking out for me ever since, just like a big brother and best friend. He's such a sweetheart," I smile. I sit down on my bed and we talk a little more. "What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, just me. My grandmother raised me. My parents died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry, it's kinda hard not being able to know them."

"Yeah, but I love my Gran and she takes really good care of me."

"Hey, can I ask you a question? And it might seem kinda strange," I say watching her expression.

"Sure," she says curiously.

"Were you meant to start at the beginning of the term?"

"Yeah, actually I was. My Gran and I didn't know about the Scholarship until just recently. How did you know?"

"Just a guess. So it really was just bad timing for you that Joy was leaving just as you were coming."

"Yeah…." Nina's happy smile turned into a sad one after being reminded.

"Well, how about we go back downstairs now that you are cleaned up?"

"I guess, sure."

"And…. Can you consider me your first friend?" I ask nicely.

"Friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, I would love that!" She smiles excited. I grab her hand and pull her out of the room.

We walk down the stairs and I go back to the dining table to get some more food as Nina goes to the front room and sits down.

"So what do you think of the new chick then?" Mick asks Fabian.

"I think the new girl looks… nice," Fabian answers and Mick and I look up at him.

"Oh really?" Mick teases with a smile. Mick and I both giggle a bit.

"No I mean she seems nice."

"Course you did," Mick says as Fabian walks into the kitchen. Mick and I look at each other and exchange expressions as we quietly laugh at Fabian.

Later, mostly everyone is just in the living room relaxing and talking with each other. Mara, Mick, and Amber are on the couch, Nina sits in a chair, and Fabian and I are at the table building a card pyramid.

"Can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number," Trish whines as she comes into the front room with everyone. "At least she should get her stuff back the day after tomorrow."

"That's good. You'll be able to ring her then," Mara says.

Trisha is quiet for a moment before looking at Nina, "I know you've got something to do with this, newbie. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"So you've mentioned. Ten thousand times," Nina says going back to her reading.

"What did you say?" Trisha asks rudely.

"Nothing," Nina says nicely.

I stand up and walk over to Trisha. "She said 'So you've mentioned. Ten thousand times.' Get off her back. Stop picking on Nina and leave her alone, Patricia. It's rude and I've had enough of it."

"Oh whatever… Katherine," she says using my full first name on purpose to annoy me.

"Shut it, you nasty-" I start until I feel someone's hand on my mouth muffling my words. I keep talking even though I know no one will make out what I'm saying.

"That's enough, Chesh. Just leave it," Fabian says from behind me. I turn in his arms and puff out my cheeks in frustration.

"Ughh!" I say and walk away going to our room.

I get ready for bed and gradually Nina and Patricia both return to our room as well.

Victor's voice then rings like the clock's bell. "It's Ten O'Clock!" he yells through the house. "You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop…. I can still hear something." I hear someone run down the stairs.

Nina and Trisha leave the room to finish getting ready, and I just lay down and fall asleep, but not before Trisha and Nina both return.

* * *

><p>I eat my breakfast with sleep still in my eyes as Patricia comes in to ruin my morning peace.<p>

"Joy definitely would have called me by now. I'm telling you, something's happened to her."

"Patricia give it a break. You're driving me crazy," Jerome whines and I'd have to agree.

"Jerome," Mara says, "Some of us are worried about Joy, even if you're not."

"Did you get any response to that email you sent her last night?" Amber asks. I yawn as I grab an apple and take a bite.

"No," Trish says shaking her head, worry filling her eyes.

"It's difficult to know what else we can do," Fabian says taking the plate Amber passed him.

"Question the newbie, that's what."

"Her name is Nina," I growl as I send her an ice cold glare.

"She has nothing to do with this Patricia," Fabian defends. "She just has really bad timing."

"What about last night? That business with the mirror?" Patricia asks and Jerome laughs a bit.

"What? You don't believe I saw anything do you?"

"Yes we do. It's just Mick saw Alfie hanging out on our Corridor last night," Amber says.

"Not even Alfie would have the nerve to sneak into the bathroom, and do something like that," Patricia says.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie?" Jerome and I ask at the same time.

"So who do you think did write it then? Joy?" Fabian asks. I yawn and lean my head against my hand as I start to fall asleep again.

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy. Where is she anyway?"

"Gone into school early I think," Fabian says.

"Oh, so she's a geek as well as everything else, is she?" Trisha whines.

"Like you would know. You haven't even taken a second to actually get to know her," I growl opening my eyes to take a bite of my bread.

"I think it's probably more about getting away from us. I mean, we've hardly been very welcoming," Fabian says looking at everyone.

"I know. I was thinking that too," Mara says. "I feel a bit mean."

"Fabian, take care of my dishes for me. Please," I say quickly as I grab my jacket and bag before running out of the house with bread sticking out of my mouth.

I run outside to see Nina and an old woman. "Who's this?" I ask when I go over to them.

"It's you, isn't it?" the old woman says to Nina. Nina put her jacket around the old woman. "I knew you'd come." She then looks up to me, "And you're here as well."

"Um.. I don't know-" Nina starts.

"Sarah, Sarah! My name is Sarah," she says insistently as she takes both of our hands.

"Okay, Sarah," I say kindly and softly.

"Why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee?" Nina asks.

"I can't go in there," she says as she looks at the house scared. "He's waiting. He's always waiting."

"Alright then, why don't you just wait here with Chesh and I'll bring someone back. Okay?"

"Are you coming back?" Sarah asks frightened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just… don't move." Nina then runs back to the house while I sit with Sarah.

"You must watch over her," Sarah tells me as she picks up my hands. She looks at my ring, "Whatever you do, keep her and this safe."

"Okay, okay," I say nodding.

"Alright, I'm back!" Nina says and we then go to take Sarah back to her home.

When we get there, a nice woman greets us. "It's not like you to go wandering off, Emily," she says.

"Emily?" Nina and I both say questioningly. Sarah just shh's us quietly.

"She's rather confused, as you've both probably realised, but she's not normally a sprinter." She walks over to Sarah and takes Nina's coak from her.

As Nina looks around she sees something. "That's Anubis House." I look over and see a portrait of our dorm house. "She said she used to live there," Nina tells the woman.

"I don't think so, although with some of these old dears, you never know," she tells us as she leads Sarah. "Truth is, we know very little about Emily's background." She then turns to Sarah, "Isn't That Right, Emily?" she says loudly.

"There's no need to shout. I'm not deaf, you know," Sarah says making Nina and I laugh.

We go with Sarah to her room. "There that's better, isn't Emily?" the woman says.

"No," Sarah says grumpily.

"Now, you got time for a cup of tea or something before you get back?" the nice lady asks us.

"I doubt anyone there is missing me," Nina says. "Thanks, that would be nice." The nurse then leaves the room.

"I've been waiting so long, keeping the secret," Sarah says standing up from her chair. "Now it's your turn." She puts a locket into Nina's hand. She pulls Nina and I close to her and we all sit on her bed. "Here, quick. Take this. But keep it well hidden, or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end," she says sadly.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly take-" Nina started.

"But you must. It will keep you safe."

"She's right. It's your's," I say unknowingly. The words just seemed to fall out of my mouth.

"There's treasure hidden in that house. And only you have the power to find and protect it. She will help you," Sarah says looking at me. "But you must be careful. There's danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house."

"Evil? Spooky, yes, but I don't know about evil," Nina says. "Emily, I don't think-"

"Sarah. My name is Sarah and I know you. Both of you."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to miss the place you come from."

"And you know me, Nina, Katherine."

"How do you know our names?" Nina asks.

"But you must beware the black bird. Do you hear me? Beware the black bird!"

* * *

><p>I wake up to Patricia and Nina. Patricia is dropping feathers on Nina.<p>

"Beware the black birds!" Patricia says in a high pitched voice before laughing.

"Patricia, knock it off. Nightmares aren't something you should tease people about!" I say sitting up.

"Aw, are you scared?" Patricia asks Nina as she gets back into bed. "Are you going to sleep with the lights on, newbie?" Patricia turns off her lamp and lays down.

"Ignore her," I say before I snuggle back into my blankets and going back to sleep.

The next morning I got up to my stupid alarm and got ready for school. Nina and Patricia both headed down for breakfast before me, so I was alone in my room. My head started to feel dizzy, so I sat down on my bed. I covered my eyes with one hand and laid down.

I instantly "fell asleep."

_I walk down a dark hallway. It's hard to make anything out, but I can tell it's the front hallway of Anubis House. There stands a tall thin figure clouded in shadows that seemed to surround them like a cloak. _

"_**The time has come to step forth. Embrace the Gift and read the book. You must protect the Chosen One for if they fail, your life will cease to exist.**_" _The voice is feminine like all the other times she speaks to me._

"_My life?! I'm just a kid! Why me?"_

"_**You have the Gift, from deep inside. Let time flow, and you'll understand soon enough, child of Isis.**_"

"_Child of Isis?"_

"_**Go now. Others are calling,**_" _she says and I feel the dream fading._

"Chesh! Wake up now! You've missed breakfast already!" I yawn and wake up from Fabian's voice. I open my eyes and shake my head as I sit up and see Nina and Fabian. "Chesh, let's go!" I feel Fabian grab my arm and pull me downstairs.

"I'm just going to grab some to go food," I say running into the kitchen. I grab a pancake and put it in my mouth. I grab an apple as well and run outside to catch up with Fabian and Nina.

"Your Biology assignments please," Mr Sweet says as the bell rings for the end of class. "And no excuses this time." I yawn as I pull out my assignment and hand it to Fabian to turn in for me.

Nina, Fabian, and I then got ready to leave. "Hey, Nina," Patricia says walking over to us. "I just wanted to say… you know, sorry about breakfast."

"It's fine. A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down," Nina says with a smile. She grabs her bag and the three of us turn to leave.

"Oh, and that I think it's about time we welcomed you into school properly. The traditional way." Patricia says, Alfie and Jerome walk up to us as well. They all have mischief in their eyes.

"What are you going on about?" Fabian and I say at the same time. He asked a little nicer and I asked a little more meaner.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the Initiation ceremony," Patricia says.

"The what?" Fabian says shocked.

"Initiation ceremony?" I say.

"Yeah, every new person who comes to this school has to undergo like… an initiation ceremony," Alfie says making me want to smack my forehead at their stupidity.

"Since when?" Fabian asks upset seeing right through them.

"Since forever, Fabian," Patricia says giving him a look that says 'Shut it.'

"What are you trying to-"

"It's okay," Nina interrupts. "Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" Nina asks. I'm shocked she's even still listening to these three idiots.

* * *

><p>We sit at the table and I'm mere moments away from slamming my head against a wall or something. "So, Nina's initiation take place tomorrow night, okay? At Midnight."<p>

"The Witching Hour!" Alfie says in a scary not so scary voice before laughing "evilly."

"Technically, "Dead Man's Hour," I say correcting Alfie, "is at 3 am. Idiot." I roll my eyes in irritation.

"Alfie, Chesh, Cut it out," Fabian says.

"Tell me, Fabian, does it get boring always, always being the one who's like "Cut it out," or "That's not right," or "Fun is bad."?

Fabian laughs a few times before getting a serious face, "No."

"Drives me mad," Jerome says quietly.

"What does she have to do?" Amber asks.

"Go up to the Spooky Attic and bring something back to prove she's been," Alfie says.

"You're going up into the attic?" Amber asks Nina, even she knows it's a dumb idea. Well, maybe she just thinks it's scary up there.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, it's not like it's-"

"Totally haunted," Amber finishes for her. Yup, Amber's scared of it.

"Really?" Nina asks getting a little scared.

"Yeah, she's right," Jerome says. "By the ghosts of former students who went up there, never to return." Jerome laughs a bit.

"Getting cold feet?" Patricia asks teasingly.

"Not at all. Let's start tonight. Can't wait," Nina says.

"Oh, we've got something else planned for you tonight," Patricia says.

"Oh great," I whine.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," Fabian mumbles sarcastically.

"The key. She can't go up into the attic without the key. She has to steal it from Victor."

"Oh great, that mummy," I groan quietly.

After we finish eating, Patricia, Nina, Jerome, and Alfie go off to do something, and Fabian and I go to his room to study.

Fabian leans up against the headboard with his knees bent to rest his book on his knees. I lay at the foot of the bed, using my book as a pillow as I sleep.

"Chesh, study. Not nap," Fabian laughs kicking me lightly.

I groan lightly and push his foot away with my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at him. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"How about no?" I close my eyes again.

"No, going back to sleep," Fabian kicks me again.

"Yeeeesss going back to sleep."

Fabian laughs, "Did you get all the written homework done?"

"Yes," I say. I hate homework and it usually takes me forever to do because I'm so lazy and I like sleeping all the time. But I'm extremely smart. Even when I'm asleep in class, I'm listening. Sleeping in class isn't a deep sleep anyway. I don't know exactly how I do it, but once I've heard something, I can never forget it. Kind of like those people who have photographic memory. As long as I'm not in a deep sleep, I can hear anything going on around me, and I remember it. There have been loads of times a teacher wakes me up, asks me a question, and I give them the right answer. After a while, the teachers just ignore me. They sometimes ask me questions just to make sure I am still listening. Fabian wakes me up when I need to be doing something.

"Fine, you can sleep. Just don't drool or snore," he teases.

I sit up. "I do not drool or snore!" I say with my nose all wrinkled up. We both smile at each other before I lay back down to sleep. Mick laughs from the other side of the room.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep, the door flies open. "I thought you gave me this as a token of our love!" Amber yells at Mick as she takes off the bracelet he gave her.

"I did babes, yeah," Mick says calmly, not quite getting it yet. I lean up and grab my book hiding my face. I glance at Fabian to see him doing the same thing.

"So what's Mara's bracelet a token of?"

"Oh that...? That was just a little Thank-You present," Mick sits up and smiles at her.

"Here," Amber throws the bracelet at him. "You can have this one back."

Fabian lowers his book, and I follow suit. "It's not the best of moves, is it? Giving another girl the same present as your girlfriend," Fabian says.

"And that is my cue to leave. Night guys," I say as I pick up my books to leave.

"Bye Chesh," Mick says as he thinks to himself.

"Night," Fabian waves as I close the door behind me and hurry off to bed, hoping to avoid Amber's wrath.

* * *

><p>"All the World's a stage," I turn around in my seat to look at the back of the classroom, "and the men and women merely players. Hey. My name is Jason Winkler," the man stands up. "And I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching drama."<p>

"Teaching drama? I think we've got drama nailed," I joke and the class laughs.

"You're Mr Fleming's replacement?" Mara asks.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered with a dazzling smile. The whole class seemed mesmerized, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either.

"Wow. I am so please he had a heart attack," Amber said and the entire class laughs. "Sorry. That didn't come out right," she says laughing a bit too."

I nap next to Nina in Biology class. I open my eyes when I hear. "That's nice. Does it have a photo inside?"

"No!"Nina tells Fabian putting the locket back under her sweater.

"I'm sorry. I was only making conversation," Fabian says sincerely.

"Mr Rutter. Fari Argentums Aurum Tacere. Silence is golden," Mr Sweet says.

"Mr Sweet?" Patricia says.

"Yes, Patricia?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo."

I turn to Nina as they talk. "Nina,"I whisper.

"Hm? What's up?" Nina whispers turning to me.

"It's okay," I say tapping on my neck signaling her necklace. I lean closer to her so Fabian can't hear what I say. "He can be trusted." Nina looks unsure, but before we can continue the bell rings.

"Just one moment please. I have your last assignment here," Mr Sweet says as we all get up to leave.

I grab my paper and just like always it has an 'A.' I walk out of the room with Fabian.

"Fabian!" Nina calls from behind us. "I'm sorry if I acted weird before." I smile and we slowly start to walk down the hall. "You've been so nice to me and it was kind of…"

"Rude?" Fabian supplies. I hit Fabian with my elbow and send him a gentle glare.

"Well, I was going to say snippy, but yeah, okay. Rude works too."

"It's okay," Fabian says with a gentle smile. I yawn and lean against Fabian lazily. "Look, you're not seriously going to go through with this initiation nonsense, are you?"

"Seems stupid to me," I mumbled sleepily.

"You don't have to, you know."

"Yeah I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared."

"You are tougher than you look," Fabian says amazed and we both smile at Nina.

"Only if you mean willing to do absolutely anything to survive in the dangerous world of English Boarding schools," Nina says and we giggle.

We go to Drama Class after that. I fall asleep in my chair until I hear my name.

"Katherine, would you mind telling me which play we are reading?" I open my eyes and look at Mr Winkler.

"Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet. Timeless. Tragic." I then snap and point at Alfie, "Tedious," I smile and laugh.

"Well… Done-"

"Kat," I say hoping he wouldn't call me Katherine ever again.

"Kat," he says handing me the book.

Mr Winkler then picks Amber and Alfie to read from one of the scenes.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. If thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Amber reads.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak of this?" Alfie reads loudly.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art…" Amber looks up from her book and over at Mick, "Thou art… truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo"

"What?" Alfie squeaks.

"That's not in the script, Amber!" Mr Winkler says.

Amber then drops her book and kisses Alfie. My jaw drops and my eyes widen. I slowly look towards Mick, who is fuming with anger and jealousy.

* * *

><p>"Are you Nina Martin?" Patricia asks. I've been awoken from my sleep at Midnight for Nina's "Initiation Ceremony." I yawn as Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine their flashlights in Nina's face.<p>

"Yes," Nina says holding back a bit of laughter.

"Is there anyone here who can confirm this?" Patricia asks.

"Me?" Nina says confused.

"Are you for real?" Alfie asks giggling with Jerome.

"Shh!" The three of them then get closer to Nina. "Nina Martin, you are here to prove you are brave enough to live at Anubis House. Swear on the graves of all your ancestors that you will never ever tell a living soul about tonight."

"I swear." I then follow them out of our room as Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine their flashlights under their faces, Nina walking in between them. In the hall, Fabian, Amber, and Mara wait with their flashlights. I go and stand next to Fabian.

Amber leans towards Fabian, "Where's Mick?" she asks.

"He didn't want to come. Tired or something," Fabian says shrugging.

"Shhh!" Patricia shushes. "Oh Spirits of Anubis House, guide the new girl on her Initiation Quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic."

"Come on, this is ridiculous," Fabian says.

"Shh!" Patricia does it again. I roll my eyes, yawn, and lean my head against Fabian's shoulder as I close my eyes. "Unlock the door."

Nina goes up to the door, and unlocks it. She turns back, "I just have to go up there and bring something back? And then I'm done? I mean you guys didn't booby trap the place or anything, did you?"

"Course not. Go," Patricia says and I get a cold stabbing shiver run down my spine. Nina then opens the door and takes a deep breath before stepping inside. She starts to go up the stairs, and looks back at us. We all watch her.

Patricia then jumps forward and slams the door shut. "What are you doing?" I ask, fully awake now.

"What does it look like?" Patricia then locks the door and pulls out the key.

"Hey! What's going on? Let me out!" Nina's voice rings from the other side of the door.

"You heard her. Let her out!" Fabian says.

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance," Patricia says.

"I don't know anything!"

"Then, you'll have to stay in there till morning."

"Alright Patricia, you've had your fun. Now please just unlock the door," Fabian says.

"Yeah Patricia, this is getting silly," Mara whispers.

"Whose side are you on?" Patricia asks.

"Nina's side," I growl. "Now open the door!"

"Last chance newbie. What can you tell me about Joy?"

"Nothing! I know nothing!" Nina says scared from the other side.

"You're not really going to leave her in there all night are you?" Fabian asks.

Nina shakes the door, "Let me out!" she cries.

"Stop banging!" Patricia says.

"Then open the door, Patricia," I say.

"Hey, let me out! There's something up there," Nina says her voice pure fear.

"Open the door!" Amber says.

"The zombies are coming!" Alfie says.

"Hurry!" Mara says.

"Patricia, hurry up!" Fabian chimes in.

"This is serious, Patricia," I say.

"What's all this noise?" Victor says walking up behind us with his flashlight. We all quiet down instantly. He turns on the light and glares at us, not like it's a different expression than any other day, but still. "What's going on? Why are you all out of bed? Hmm?" He inquires as he walks past all of us. He checks the attic door and finds it locked. "Were you trying to break this door down?" Amber shakes her head back and forth as he shines his light in her face.

"No, we… thought we heard mice that's all," Patricia says making up an excuse.

Victor looks at all of us, "Get to bed now," he growls. "Before I put you all on detention. We all then run to our own rooms.

"Patricia, you've gone too far this time," I growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Locks & House of Eyes**

I wait in my room by the door listening for Victor to leave. It sounded like he went up to the attic. 'I hope he doesn't find Nina,' I think to myself listening quietly.

After a few minutes I leave my room. I slowly open my door and step out into the hallway. I quickly look around when I hear two doors open and see Fabian and Amber come out too. We all tip-toe out.

"Is he still up there?" Fabian asks.

"Shhh," Amber and I say.

The door starts to open and Amber and I push/pull Fabian into a room. We poke our heads out of her door as we hear Victor's keys jingle. He walks back out and we lean back and hide in the room. When the lights turn off, we all look out the doorway again.

Once he leaves, Amber whispers, "He hasn't got her."

"Right, let's get the key from Patricia," Fabian says and we go back to my room. Patricia is laying in her bed.

"Patricia, give me the key," Fabian says.

Patricia sits up, "I haven't got it."

"What?" I question.

"Liar!" Amber says.

"Seriously! I haven't!"

"Well, where is it then?" Fabian and I say at the same time.

"I… I threw it out the window…" she says slowly.

Fabian, Amber, and look at each other. "You did what?" Fabian asks.

I zone out a little bit and focus on a small little voice, "_She's safe. She's coming down__._" I look at the door for a moment.

"Which window? This one?" Fabian asks.

"Yeah. I think it went in the bushes."

"We won't be able to look for it till morning," Amber says.

"What a mess," Fabian sighs.

"I think we should go and tell Victor everything," Amber suggests.

"No, we can't do that!" Patricia says.

"Why? Because you don't want to get in trouble for being such a witch to Nina?"

"Anyway, we can't just leave Nina in there. Come on," Fabian says and the three of us sneak out of my room again.

We tiptoe over to the attic door. "Nina? Nina?" Fabian and I whisper, looking back and forth between the attic door and the hall door that leads to Victor's office. "Nina?" we say a bit louder.

The lock jingles and the door flings open. "Wah!" I jump. Nina's face is somewhat startled but she calms down when she sees it's just us.

"Hi. What's the matter? You guys look like you've seen a ghost," Nina says.

"How did you…?" Amber starts.

Nina holds up her bent bobby pin. We all laugh quietly. "Shh. You'll have Victor up again." Fabian then turns to Nina, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nina nods.

"What was it like up there? See any ghosts?" Amber asks curiously.

"No. Just mice, and some spiders. Possibly a rat."

"Eew," I whisper.

Amber gasps, "You are so brave!"

"Night you three, see you in the morning," Amber says going back to her room.

"Night," we all say.

"You did well," Fabian nods.

"Thanks. Don't tell Patricia, but my hands were shaking so hard, it took me three tries to get the clip in the lock," Nina admits.

"Hey, your secret's safe with me," Fabian says. I nudge him with my shoulder. "Both of us," he says and smiles a bit embarrassed.

Fabian then goes back downstairs and Nina pulls out the locket. "It protected you, didn't it?" I say looking down at the necklace.

"How did you know?" Nina asks.

I shrug knowing it's not quite time to tell her. "Come on, let's go to bed before Victor comes." Nina looks back at the attic door before we go back into our room.

* * *

><p>I sit at the table eating breakfast next to Fabian when Nina walks in. We all applaud. "We were certain Victor was going to get you," Jerome said.<p>

"Yeah, either Victor or the flesh eating zombies," Alfie jokes.

Nina laughs, "No zombies. Mostly rat bones."

"Cool," Alfie says before going to his seat.

"Was it really scary up there?" Mara asks. I yawn before taking a bite of my toast.

"I thought it would be worse. It was actually kind of cool. I might move up there," Nina jokes.

"Don't you think she was brave?" Amber asks everyone.

"Even you have to admit, Patricia, Nina passes her Initiation Test with flying colors," Fabian said in a sing songy voice.

"No," Patricia growls. "She didn't bring anything back, did she?"

"Well, actually…" Nina opens her bag and pulls out an old book. We all laugh.

"Yes!" Alfie says.

"Nicely done, Nina," I smile, sleep still in my eyes.

Patricia stands up and leaves the room. "Patricia!" Mara calls. "Wait!" Mara gets up and goes after her.

Later, I walk with Nina to class. Behind us we hear Fabian, "Hey! Nina! Chesh!" He runs up to us, but I just keep walking till I'm a bit in front of them. "I just wanted to ask if you didn't mind if I…. Do you fancy walking over with me?" He asks after stumbling over his words a bit. I giggle as I glance back.

"Yeah. Okay, sure. I would "fancy" that," Nina says and giggles a bit as they begin to walk. "Sorry, this all just takes some getting used to," I glance back when I see Fabian throw his bag off and run towards the bushes. "But this is weird even for England," Nina says pointing at him.

"No no, wait. I'm just looking for something." I drop my bag and run over. I start looking through the bushes as well.

"That much I got," Nina says nodding. "What are you looking for?"

"Is that it?" I say pointing.

"Wait. Hang on, hang on."

"I'm hanging."

Meanwhile, Alfie and Jerome run by.

"Yes!" Fabian says. We both stand up and go over to Nina. Fabian picks up his bag. "I got it." He holds up the spare attic key.

Nina pulls out a leaf from Fabian's hair, "Unless you wanted that there," she laughs.

"Green does go well with his eyes," I tease as I pull out a twig from my own hair.

We begin to walk to school, and I pick up my bag as we pass it. "I think this needs to find its way back into Victor's key box before it's missed."

"No actually," Nina says taking the key from him. "because I'm going to need this when I go back into the attic." She puts in key in her bag.

"You're going back up into the attic?" Fabian asks.

"It didn't sound so crazy until I said it outloud."

"Why would you risk getting caught again?" Fabian inquires.

"Even though I was terrified when I was up there, it was the first time since I've been here that I wasn't thinking about Gran or trying to get Patricia to like me-"

"Ew, why would you want her to like you?" I chime.

"And I just really need to know," Nina finished.

"Need to know what?"

"If I saw someone up there."

"You saw someone?" Fabian asks.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy," Nina says as she holds her head, messing up her hair a little before holding her hands in front of her chest. "But… okay. What if there really is something weird about Joy's disappearance? What if Joy's still here…? Yeah, yeah you're probably right. Crazy." Nina starts to continue walking, I follow.

"Not really. You did find a secret passageway with your locket from Sarah," I say quietly so Fabian doesn't hear. She gasps and looks at me.

"How did you know?!"

"We can talk about how I knew later. Come on," I yawn. "Time for class," I say unenthusiastically.

As we walk, Nina tells Fabian about the secret panel. We soon get into our first class and sit down. Fabian sits with Nina at one table and I sit at the table next to them.

"So this panel just opened when you fell against it?" Fabian asks.

"Sort of," Nina says.

"Sort of? What kind of an answer is that?"

"Well, there are some other things," Nina says not wanting to tell him too much.

"You're a real girl of mystery, aren't you?" They share a quick smile as the take out their books. "Look if you're going up there again, then I'm coming with you. And that's all there is to it," he says. I giggle at his "manly" attitude.

"Wow. That was forceful," Nina says with a bit of laughter.

"It was, wasn't it…?" He pauses and looks at her with his genuine and kind smile, "You can trust me, Nina. I promise."

"See Nina," I chimed in and they both look at me. "I told you that he can be trusted."

"Okay, before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty, I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>"You see, my plan totally worked after all," Amber says pulling Nina and I by our arms into her room. There, on the bed, was a message made out of candy letters. '<strong>Meet me in the laundry room tonight? 11 pm? xxx' <strong>"Mick wants to meet me in the laundry room tonight. I obviously made him wild with jealousy. And now, he wants to apologise for his bad behavior with Mara and kiss and makeup," she says excitedly. She turns and goes to her wardrobe. Nina and I look closer at the message and I quietly grab one of the 'x's and pop it into my mouth.

"I'm sure that's true... if he's the one who sent the message," Nina says carefully.

"Of course he is! Nina, sometimes I think you miss so much because you're an American," Amber says looking at outfits.

"It doesn't really sound like Mick," I mumble to Nina feeling a bit worried.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed. Nina and I got ready to go up into the attic. We hear a gentle knock on the door.

Nina opens the door to see Fabian. "Hey, are you two ready?" he whispers quietly.

"Yeah," Nina says pulling the door so it's only slightly open. "Chesh is just grabbing something."

I pull out my torch from under my bed when I hear Amber. "Oh, are you two on a date as well?" I stay behind the door so Amber doesn't see me as well, and think we are all up to something.

"No. No. Not really. No. Not at all. Never." Nina and Fabian say overlapping each other with their words.

"Whatever," Amber giggles happily. "Catch you later." I then hear her heels click away. Once they're gone, I sneak out the door as well and quietly close it behind me.

"Let's go," Nina whispers grabbing the key from her bag.

We quickly make our way to the door, and once Nina has it open we all go in. I go up the stairs feeling relaxed, but on my toes to be quiet.

"You ready?" Nina asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you need the torch?" Fabian asks.

"I don't think setting fire to the place will help us right now." I laugh a few times and Fabian and I both turn on our flashlights.

Nina goes over to the panel and puts her locket up to the "lock." The panel opens and Nina falls forward and Fabian backs up and screams quietly.

"It's a portrait. It's just a portrait. Look," Nina says. Unfazed, I walk forward and into the strange little hidden room. I help Nina take the portrait down so we can get a better look at it.

"That was seriously scary. The eyes were glowing and looking at me and ugh!" fabian says with a smile.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone that a painting of a little girl made you so scared you screamed.

"No promises from me," I say in a teasing sing songy voice.

"I didn't scream," Fabian defends.

"You totally did," I said with a smile.

Fabian shines the light onto the painting for us to see better. "I know her," Nina says. She hands the painting to Fabian to hold. She opens her locket and looks at the two pictures. "It's the same girl. I wonder who she is?"

"Nina, you already know who she is," I say catching both Nina and Fabian's attention. "We've both met her already."

"We have?"

"Yes, Nina. It's Sarah. These two pictures are from when she was little," I say calmly.

"Hm…" Fabian turns the painting to try and get a better look with some extra light.

"Wait, what's that?" she says seeing something. Fabian sets the painting down and we look at the back of it. There are symbols on the back of the painting.

"It looks like Egyptian Hieroglyphics," Fabian says.

"You know, the old lady-"

"Sarah," I correct.

"Sarah said there was treasure hidden in this house," Nina tells Fabian.

"What kind of treasure?" Fabian asks.

"Well, she hardly knows her name so she wasn't that specific."

"Nina," they both look at me. "That old lady is Sarah Frobisher Smythe. She used to live here as a little girl."

"Have you met her before?" Nina asks.

"No, only that one time, but you have to believe me. There are things I can't tell you yet, but one thing's for sure; that woman is Sarah Frobisher Smythe and this little girl in the painting is the same Sarah Frobisher Smythe."

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Nina said in a calm voice as she looked over the Hieroglyphics once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Agendas & House of Keys**

I finished my breakfast quietly as I listened to Nina and Fabian before grabbing my bag.

"So, we're still going out at lunch time, right?"

"You're getting really good at this sneaking around stuff."

"Learning from the best,"he giggles lightly. We all stand up as Patricia heads our way.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper. Very cozy." I roll my eyes before walking away.

"Let's go," Fabian said calmly.

"Since when did you become her friend instead of mine, Fabian?"

"Since you became such a witch Patricia," Fabian said as he put his backpack on.

I stopped at the door and looked at the ground feeling a touch guilty. Patricia was, afterall, just worried about her friend. Of course, that didn't give her an excuse for being so rude. I kept walking and Fabian quickly caught up, with Nina close behind.

I yawned and laid my head down on my desk as Mr. Winkler spoke to us while sitting on his desk. "So have you guys given any more thought to your ancient history projects yet?" I could feel his gaze move around the room. "Mick?"

"Yeah. History of the Roman Gladiatorial games."

"Excellent." I smirked knowing what came next out of Mick's mouth.

"With a practical demonstration of me, as a gladiator, humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena," he said aggressively.

I smirked and giggled quietly, my eyes still closed. "Right…" our teacher said awkwardly. "How about you Kat?" I slowly sat up and opened my eyes lazily.

"The origins and myths of Oracles from different cultures," I said calmly, resisting the urge to yawn.

"Great topic, Kat."

"Thank you," I said before going back to my nap.

"Fabian, anymore thoughts on your project yet?"

"Yeah, Me and Nina thought we might do something on Egyptian mythology."

"Yeah, especially with Anubis House being named after an Egyptian god," Nina continued.

"Yeah, nice one. Nice one. You know, I'm a particular fan of Egyptian Mythology. All that interest in life after death and living forever.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, '_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Enough with the yeahs. Find a new word people.' _But still I giggled to myself.

"Ugh, who'd want to live forever. Imagine how wrinkled you'd get?" Amber said behind me.

"Right. Egyptian mythology. Good. Anything else? Anyone?" I ignored Mr. Winkler's warning towards Mick and Amber as I lifted my head. The bell rings and I stand up and grab my bag. "Okay, we will continue this session after lunch."

Nina, Fabian, and I left school grounds to go visit Sarah. "Hello, can I come in?" Nina said as she opened her door. "Sarah?"

Sarah instantly brightened up. "Oh it's you two," she said in a happy tone. It instantly brought smiles to Nina and I. We both sat down. "Have you found it yet?"

"Found what?" Nina asks.

"The treasure."

"No, we came to ask you where it is."

"You won't let him find it, will you? Promise you won't let him find it!" Sarah insisted.

"I promise. I promise," Nina says.

"It's okay, Sarah. We won't let him get it," I say to help her calm down.

"Good," she says calming down.

"Sarah," Nina pulls out the necklace. "Who's this?" She asks as she opens the locket.

"Is it you?" Sarah asks with a smile.

"No, it's not me. She's way too cute."

"It looks like you," she smiles before looking up and seeing Fabian. "Who's that?" she asks getting defensive.

"It's Fabian. Sarah meet Fabian," Nina introduces him and he begins to walk into the room.

"You mustn't let him see it. Quickly hide it!" Sarah says getting scared.

"It's okay. It's gone! It's gone. It's alright Sarah. Everything's going to be alright."

"Sarah, it's okay." I take Sarah's hand and she looks into my eyes. "That's my brother. He means us no harm. Remember?" I say and for a quick second I think of a small memory of Fabian and I as children. I can tell by her eyes that were looking into mine that she saw it. "Good, Sarah."

"The black bird is watching the house. You have to be careful."

"Black bird?" I hear Fabian mumble.

And after a little while later, we left to return to school.

Later, I was grabbing a quick snack from my locker as Nina and Fabian worked on the Egyptian Hieroglyphics. I stopped before entering the room when I heard them talking.

"She's right. This definitely looks like you," I hear Fabian say.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. Look, it's got the same pretty eyes." Time seemed to stop, as well as my heart before it dropped to my stomach.

"My eyes are pretty, huh?" I felt my eyes lightly burn with emotion. My vision blurred just the slightest bit, and I walked away before I could hear anything more.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I covered my eyes and took three calming breaths. I opened my eyes and uncovered them to look back into the mirror. I forced myself to smile. I took another quick breath and turned to leave the bathroom.

I made it about 20 feet away from the bathroom door when everything started to swirl. I fell and leaned against a nearby wall. I could feel a cough coming and pulled out a black handkerchief and covered my mouth. The coughs felt violent as the metallic liquid filled my mouth. I instantly spit it out into the fabric.

"Woah, are you alright?" A voice asked. I recognized it as Mick's voice.

"I'm fine…." I choke out as I pull the cloth away to see the red, even though the world swirled around me while the coughing died.

"You don't loo-" But before I could finish hearing what he said, I drifted into darkness.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in Anubis House once more. I turned and looked down the hall to see my usual visitor. The shadows still surrounded the woman as she stood at the end of the hall.<em>

"_**It seems you have forgotten your place, child of Isis. Have I not once before warned you? Have I not made myself clear?" **__her voice asked sternly._

"_No, I remember your warnings, all to clear. I wish to stop these feelings, but it's hard when I see him everyday. When he cares for me and covers for me because you give me these terrible visions or dreams or whatever that make me pass out, it reminds me he cares. These," I motion around me, "drain all of my energy and I wake up sick. My body already has a hard enough time as it is."_

"_**That is not my fault. Nor can I change this. Your destiny is to guide the Chosen One like the ones before you did. You must complete this task before your time comes. Do you understand? You know the consequences."**_

"_I understand…. I will continue my path, even if it is one of sorrow and pain. If the Chosen One completes her tasks, my purpose will be served…." I can hear the broken sadness in my voice. _

"_**Good. Now return, child of Isis…." **_

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open as my head pounds. I sit up and cover my mouth as I look around. I see Fabian with his head down as he sits in a chair next to my bed. At his feet is a bucket. I quickly snatch it up and... well… lose my lunch. As my stomach cramps with pain and my throat begins to burn from the horrible bile, I feel Fabian's hand rub my back like he always does when I'm sick like this. Even after I've fully emptied my stomach, I still continue to dry heave for a few more minutes. I burn up and try to calm my breathing once it's finally over.<p>

Hearing the horrible noises, Trudy walks in and gives me a sympathetic look. "Aw, sweetie…." I can hear Trudy refrain herself from saying 'Again' at the end of her statement. I look up at her as I place my forehead on my hand. Trudy takes the bucket away, knowing I won't need it anymore. Trudy hands me a wet towel and I wipe my mouth. She hands another towel to Fabian, who holds onto it until I'm done.

I fold the white fabric and Trudy takes it back and begins to leave the room. She looks back at me and gives me a quick smile before turning her gaze to Fabian. He nods to her and she leaves. I lay down on my back, looking at the ceiling when Fabian's rag comes into view, and I close my eyes wipes my face gentle in an effort to bring my temperature down.

After a few seconds of silence, he speaks. "Was it her again?" I can only nod weakly, my throat too sore to speak yet. "What did she have to say this time?" he asks trying to hold back his impatience with my little 'ghost.'

Not wanting to repeat her warning and voice my feelings, I roll over onto my side, my back now facing him. "Chesh… what has she been saying to you? Recently, you've just stopped talking about it with me. I don't understand why you won't talk to me anymore. Is she threatening you now?" He says in a worried and kind voice.

I bite my lip gently to keep myself from speaking. '_Sometimes, I think you care too much,' _I think to myself. I hold back tears as my ghost's warnings replay through my mind.

"This keeps happening more and more often. I'm just worried about you, and you won't even talk to me or give me a single word to let me know you're okay. Please… Kat…." I had to bite my lip a bit harder. Fabian only ever called me Kat when he was really worried or scared.

'_I'm so sorry, Fabian. But I can't tell you. Not now. Maybe not ever….' _I thought to myself.

Before either of us could continue the conversation, a gentle knock came from the door. "Hey..." Nina said softly as she peeked into the room. I turn my head to look over to see Nina. Nina gives me a small smile.

I'm tired of people looking like that. Pity and worry. I get it. I'm sick. I don't want to be reminded every two minutes.

"How are you doing?" Nina asks quietly as she steps in.

"I'm fine, Nina," I croak out and give her a weak smile. I clear my throat and start to sit up. Fabian reaches out to help me, but I just push his hands away, feeling as if I'm pushing my feelings down to hide them. In the corner of my eye, I see Fabian looking a bit hurt at me for distancing myself from him.

Nina moves over and sits on the edge of my bed. I can tell from her eyes that she wants to ask what happened, but I can also see that she doesn't want to be rude or pushy towards me. "Do you mind-"

"I'll tell you." My words shock my two visitors. Nina probably is thinking that I wouldn't open up so easily. Meanwhile, Fabian looks worried. He is the only other person who knows the truth of my "episodes."

"The nightmares didn't happen until after I'd lost my parents. Most nights I would wake up and just feel scared. I couldn't remember what my dreams were about. After a while, my nightmares turned into night terrors. I also began to remember my dreams. There were only two types of dreams I'd have. The obvious one is nightmares about the accident. Doctors call it survivor's guilt, but I call it remembering.

"The second dreams were of a woman shrouded in darkness."

"Kat..." Fabian said softly in a whisper, but I continued.

"She stood at the end of a hall and would tell me things or show me images. I didn't understand them at the time, but a few days later whatever I saw in my dream came true." I paused making sure Nina was following me. She sat there silently listening and I continued. "As I got older, these visions started happening during the day. They would knock me out, and I'd start having some type of attack physically, while mentally unaware of what my body was doing when I spoke with the lady.

"Fabian's parents took me to every kind of doctor they could think of, but no one knew what to do to help me. Medication didn't work, so I started to refuse to take them. One of my visions the woman told me that they would start putting me in a room to talk to people to try and figure out what was wrong. She showed me how they would react if I told them the truth. Even though I was young, I knew that if I told them, they would lash out like she showed. Not knowing what to do, I told Fabian. Whenever I woke up screaming, he was there to calm me down, and he was my age. So I explained it to him, and he didn't freak out.

"I guess that's why I trust him so much more than other people. If I told them, they would treat me like I was insane. Did anyone explain what all happens while I'm speaking with my wonderful ghost lady?"

Nina shakes her head, and I can tell she's just trying to take it all in.

"Well, first I get really dizzy and I cough up a bit of blood before passing out. After a bit, my body starts twitching and then convulses. Usually, someone is always there to hold me down so I don't hurt myself. They tell me that I start screaming and open my eyes, but I don't see anything. As my vision starts to end, my body will calm down and I'll just look as if I'm sleeping.

"I generally think my body freaks out like that because something foreign enters my head and it doesn't like it. So then I'll just sleep. Sometimes I wake up a few minutes later, and sometimes I wake up hours later. I've noticed that depending one what type of message she has and how long I talk to her, the sleeping time is affected. If we talk longer, I sleep longer.

"Lastly that happens is when I wake up. It feels like someone shocks me awake, and I vomit until my stomach is empty. I end up with a fever that usually breaks after one night. I've already lost my lunch, and I am burning up, so I will be all better tomorrow. No need to worry.

" So do you understand?" I ask gently.

Nina nods her head slowly. "I'm s-"

"If you apologize, I will not forgive you. This isn't your fault and I don't like pity parties, Nina," I say with a stern and serious expression.

"... Thank you then. For telling me." I nod my head and lay back down at her words. "Do you need anything? Like something to drink?"

"A glass of cold water sounds heavenly actually," I say giving her a weak smile.

"I'll be right back," Nina smiles brightly and walks out of the room.

I hear her footsteps fade and I look at Fabian who is looking at his feet. "Fabian, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are jealous that someone else knows our little secret." He looks up and meets my gaze. There are so many emotions in his eyes that I can't tell what he is truly feeling. I take a shaky breath to slow my increasing heartbeat and speak. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it," he says in a stiff voice. I look away, unable to meet his gaze any longer.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I? You are just trying to be a good friend and I've been pushing you away when it comes to my dark side."

"Kat." I look up at him when I hear my first name. "You don't have a dark side. It's not you. It's her."

I look to my other side, trying to hide the tears brimming my eyes. "You're too nice for your own good, sometimes, you know? Too good. I don't deserve it."

"You deserve more, Kat. You go through so much pain, and get nothing in return."

"Fabian, stop-"

"No Kat," Fabian says standing up. His voice shakes ever so lightly from the emotions he puts into his words. "You endure so much pain all by yourself, and you don't deserve anything but happiness and better than all this pain and sickness."

"If this is the life I have to live, then I'll live it. But understand this Fabian, I'm not living this life for myself..."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"... Maybe one day you will understand. All of you..."

"Kat-"

"Enough. I'm tired. Just leave me be for now... please."

"... Alright," Fabian says softly as he calms himself and sits back down.

The next morning, I wake up and pull the covers over my head and before taking a deep breath. I sit up and get ready with a smile on my face. I sit in the living room near Patricia. I lay my head on the armrest and close my eyes, relaxing as the sun shines through the window and warms me up like a blanket.

"Yes! I have an email from Joy!" I sits up at Patricia's words and go to look at Patricia's laptop to see Joy's email.

"Really?" Mara says with Alfie and Jerome siting beside her.

"That is great!" Fabian says standing up to go see as well.

We all look over her shoulders to read the email.

"Hi Patricia," Alfie says in a funny.

"Hang on. I'll read it… Hi Patricia-"

"That settles it, I'm psychic," Alfie interrupts and I tap his shoulder gently.

"Shh," I shush.

"'Sorry I haven't been in touch. It's been hectic since I left. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I know it probably seemed a bit odd of me disappearing like that, but Dad's business went under and he needed to get me out of there ASAP. I was a bit shocked myself. Hope you're all okay and not missing me too much. Love Joy.' There's no smiley face at the end! Joy always puts a smiley face; and there's no text speak, it's all written out like… properly."

"Joy's learned to spell at last. Hurray!" Jerome jokes and shakes a pillow in the air.

"Knock it off, Jerome," I say with a little glare. The others begin to wander off and Mara and I stay to reassure Patricia.

"And it's from a new email address!"

"Sometimes I use text speak in emails and sometimes I don't," Mara says.

"And if she's just moved, a new email address makes sense. I'm sure Joy is just fine," I say putting a hand on her shoulder. Patricia was a loyal friend and I was starting to forgive for her nasty behavior.

"Yeah, you're right," she says as she closes her laptop and turns to look at everyone. Sorry. I bet I've been driving you all crazy.

"No," Mara said kindly while Alfie piped in a 'yes.' I just nodded my head playfully while saying 'Welllll." I gave Patricia a smile.

"Especially you Nina."

"Nothing a few years of counselling won't fix," Nina jokes.

"I guess I might have taken things a little too far," Patricia admits.

"It's really okay, Patricia. You were just worried about your friend. I'm just glad she's safe," Nina says sweetly.

I pretend to cry and wave my hand in front of my face. "You are totally forgiven, Trish!" I then pounce and give her a behind hug. They two of us laugh. "I'm sorry if I was mean to you, too," I said quieter so no one else heard. Patricia snuggled my arms before we got up.

"Will someone help me get this food to the table?" Trudy asked from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Patricia and I said walking to the kitchen. We both took the different foods to the table as Amber and Mike walked into the room with bright smiles.

"Hey guys, guess what. Mick and I have made up," Amber announces.

"Aw, that's great guys," Fabian says sweetly.

"Yay!" I say with a bright smile. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy!" I cheer.

"And we're having a party to celebrate," Amber's excitement filling her voice. "Tomorrow night. You're all invited."

"Even happier!" I say matching her excitement. "We need some major fun around here!"

"Great!" Alfie says with a forced smile before looking down sadly.

"Chesh," Nina whispers quietly as she shakes me awake. "Are you coming tonight?" I look at her confused before remembering what she told me after dinner. I nod my head quietly and sneak out with her.

We climb down the stairs and Nina pulls out her bike tools as I watch Victor's office as look out. Fabian tip toes from his room. Fabian trips on the stairs and we both shush him. They both pull the board up and look in. I glance down as curiosity fills my mind.

"There's nothing in here," Nina says confused. '_Well, that's a bother.' _I think to myself, rolling my eyes.

"No wait," Fabian says reaching in while Nina and I watch. "Yes," Fabian says as he pulls out a key.

"I wonder what it's for…" Nina says as she takes it. The three of them look up when they hear Victor coughing.

"Better get back," Fabian whispers as he goes down the stairs towards his room and Nina puts away her tools. The tools clatter in the box and we both go back down the stairs as Victor calls out 'Who's there?'

Nina leans against the basement's door and I hide behind a tall plant in the hallway. I bite my lip as he makes his way down the stairs, hoping he doesn't see either of us; Fabian safe in his room.

Suddenly, I hear Victor cry out as the board on the step slips out from under his feet. I hear him put the board back before walking back up the stairs in pain. Once he's gone, Nina waves me over and we sneak back up the stairs. We watch as Trudy goes enters the office and crawl up the stairs quietly, staying away from the loose step. When the two adults' backs are turned, Nina and I get through the door to the girl's rooms.

"Somebody is going to pay for this. You mark my words," Victor says having seen the attic's key missing in the spare key box.


	4. Special!

**House of Agendas & House of Keys**

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and I were talking together about her locket from Sarah and the Egyptian Hieroglyphics when I heard the shouting. "Fabian! FABIAN!" I stood up as Mara ran in. "There you are!"

"What's wrong?" I ask seeing the worry written all over Mara's face. "Chesh?" I ask as fear consumes me.

"She collapsed again!"

"Collapsed?" Nina says, and I can tell she is just as worried.

"Mick found her passing out in the hall and coughing up blood again," Mara explained.

"Blood?!" Nina questioned with concern filling her voice.

"Where is she?" I ask grabbing my bag and hurrying over to Mara.

"The teachers are having Mick carry her back to the House." Once the word house slipped out from Mara's lips, I bolted. I could only slightly hear Nina asking Mara what was going on, and Mara telling her to have me explain later.

The other students in the hallways were whispering near the walls as I ran by, as if knowing which path I needed to take to get to Chesh.

'_Kat… please be okay….' _I thought to myself as I pushed myself harder to move faster.

I ran across the fields and made my way to the house. And about three fourths of the way there, I caught up to Mick with Mr. Sweet beside him. "Kat!" I said, her name just slipping out from my mouth while gaining their attention.

Mick stopped and turned towards me, already knowing that I would take her from him. I hated seeing her like this. A small amount of blood smudged the side of her cheek while she laid there limply looking like death was just about to take her away from us… from me….

I placed one arm under her knees and the other arm under her back and took her from Mick. I carried her the rest of the way with Mick following close behind.

Once inside the house, Mick and I took Kat to her room while Mr. Sweet spoke with Victor. Mick opened the door and walked quickly to Kat's bed. He pulled her blankets back and left them at the foot of the bed.

I gently laid her down as her head began to twitch from side to side. "Mick!" Quickly, Mick grabbed Kat's ankles while I grabbed her wrists. The twitching spread until her body began to shake violently. She gasped for air as her body convulsed. Mick and I held her down so she didn't end up injuring herself. I watched her face as she screamed silently, her face twisted in pain. It was painful and extremely hard to see her this way, especially knowing no one could stop it.

After about a minute, her silent screams became verbal. They pierced the air, and our ears, but I didn't care. Her eyes shot open, but they were hazy and I knew she wasn't seeing anything physically. Tears fells from her eyes and my chest tightened seeing it.

But soon, her body slowly went back to being limp. Once she had completely stopped moving, Mick and I slowly and gently let go of her limbs. Her eyes slowly shut again, but her tears didn't stop, and she still gave out an occasional whimper.

"Do you want me to stay, mate?" Mick asked.

"No, it's okay. I got it from here," I say as I move her long blackish brown hair from her face.

"I'll bring the bucket and a wet rag…."Mick said with his own type of worry.

"Mick…"

"Yeah?" He said stopping at the door.

"Thanks." I could hear Mick smile before he left the room, closing the door quietly on his way out.

As I waited for Mick to come back, I grabbed one of Kat's hair ties and, careful not to wake her, put her hair into a ponytail, like I've done many other times. I leaned Kat up a bit and took her uniform jacket off to help her cool down. I placed my palm on her forehead and frowned when I felt how hot she was. I moved to the foot of her bed, where I gently pulled her blankets up and over her.

I pulled up the desk chair and sat next to her while Mick dropped off a bucket and handed me a wet rag. We exchanged a quick nod before Mick left. I wiped away her tears that had started to slow down and then wiped her brow in an effort to help her cool down.

Trudy soon came in to check on Kat. "Poor girl…. It's no wonder she sleeps so much. These episodes must exhaust her. Not to mention her nightmares and night terrors," she said as she took the rag from me to get a fresh one. "You must care for her so much to always be there for her when she wakes up."

"Habit, I guess. I've always been there when she wakes up since we were little. She use to wake up screaming, and I was the only one able to calm her down."

"Must be frustrating that not a single doctor knows what's wrong…. I can't imagine how hard it is on her, and you too, Fabian. Well, I'll leave you to it," Trudy said before leaving the room as well.

I grabbed the clean bucket and moved it by my feet, closer to the bed for when Kat woke up. I pet her hair for a little bit, knowing how much it calmed her when she was awake, and then kissed the top of her head gently. I sighed and I watched her sadly as I rested back into my chair. I placed my elbows on my knees and covered my face with my hands, my head down.

"Kat… I don't know what to do. I feel like one day you won't wake up from one of these. Your visions just keep becoming more and more violent and I'm afraid that if someone isn't there when it happens you'll end up hurting yourself, or your body might just give up on you…."

I sat there beside her, time just inching by as I waited for her to wake up.

Everytime she had one of these visions, it was the same pattern. First she would get dizzy, and then cough up a bit of blood. She would then pass out, and after a little while her body would start shaking and twitching out of control. After her screaming and moving died down, she would lay quietly until she woke up. Sometimes it took her five minutes to wake up, while other times it took over an hour. But once she woke up, Kat would throw up until her stomach was empty. Her temperature would heat up to a fever and she would barely be able to move for a while.

When her visions started, I was, and still am... sometimes, the only person Kat would tell of what she saw. Every time it was a woman shrouded in shadows at the end of a hall. Everything Kat would tell me happened in her dream, came to pass. I never once believed she was lying. She is my little sister and I would do anything to protect her, even if she wasn't related to me by blood.

But lately, she's been becoming more distant when she wakes up from her visions. She doesn't tell me what happened or talk to me about how she's feeling. Sometimes, she'd wake up and feel somewhat happy while other times she was scared to death.

"Why Kat…? Why?" I rub my face a bit before glancing over at her sleeping face, a few small tears still falling from her closed eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**House of Discovery & House of Hyper**

The next morning, we all eat our breakfast when Patricia speaks up. "Did you hear about Victor?" she asks the table. "He fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg," she giggles earning a giggle from a few others.

"Don't exaggerate, Patricia," Trudy says trying to hold her smile back.

"**Eggz**-aggerate! Nice one Trudes," Alfie says referring to the eggs she just brought in.

"Terrible… _**Yoke**_, Alfie," Jerome joins in.

"Be sure not to **scramble** your jokes all up," I add in too.

"It's a sprained ankle that's all," Trudy say.

"A very painful sprained ankle," Victor's voice rings around us as he enters the room.

"Victor, how do you do that?" Trudy asks, "And with a limp too."

"Someone sabotaged that floorboard on purpose," Victor says looking over us all. Nina, Fabian, and I all look away and down. I quickly shove food into my mouth, acting calmly.

"Oh no, it's been like that for ages," Trudy chimes. "I remember telling you about it last year."

"Yeah, that's right, I've tripped over it myself a few times," Fabian says.

"I twisted my ankle a bit once or twice too," I say pursing my lips and nodding.

"I haven't," Nina says in a grateful tone.

"Someone is up to something… And I intent to find out what it is. And who."

Our little trio walked down the halls in a triangle with me in the front. "Victor is onto us and I don't think we should go up to the attic again for a while."

"We have to," Nina insists. "That key opens something Fabian I don't know what it is, but I know I want to know."

"You know, for someone so sweet and polite, you're quite a risk-taker," Fabian comments and I can feel his smile without looking back at him. I'm glad I'm in front of them so they can't see the disappointment that flashes in my eyes.

"Only when it's worth the risk. Victor knows the key is missing. Chesh and I heard him talking to Trudy last night."

"It didn't sound too good either. It was like he was out for revenge," I say in a oh so spooky but joking tone.

"Well anyway, we won't have much time to use it…."

"Before he sets the trap!" I joke as we walk into class.

I get ready for Amber and Mike's party slowly and with little enthusiasm. I didn't really want to go, but Amber was so happy so I had to put on a smile. I curl my hair, put on some eyeliner that reminds me of a cat with some sparkles to bring out my eyes. I put one a natural pink tone of lipstick. My outfit is a pleated bright red skirt with a bow in the front with a white short sleeved shirt. My black boots end just a few inches below my knee. Around my neck is a simple necklace with a silver flower.

Once I finished, I gave a sigh and forced a smile. I walk down join the party and notice Nina and Fabian missing. '_Guess they went up to the attic...' _I go into the kitchen and have a few bites to eat.

I enjoyed a piece of cake as Victor walked in with his permanent scowl. Jerome stopped the music and we all stood, frightened to death. He then walks out the door and Jerome starts the music again.

After a little while, and Nina, Fabian, and Amber return to the party I head back up to my room. I just lay on my bed on my back and look up at the ceiling. The living room was too chaotic but the bedroom was too lonely; even though I'd rather be alone then watch Nina and Fabian flirt and then deny it when people talk about it. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I looked at the door when I heard Victor yelling, though I couldn't make out what he was saying. I hear Victor come up the stairs with Alfie.

"Katherine Rutter! Get down to the living room immediately!" I hear him scream. '_Guess he knew I was in my room.'_ I say before getting up and going back to my room.

I pass the office as Trudy picks up the attic key from the floor. I followed Nina down the stairs. When we entered the living room, I laid down on the couch and curled up in a ball, holding my head and making sure no one could look up my skirt.

Nina explained how she put the key on the floor in front of Victor's office. "You left it on the floor?" Jerome questioned.

"I know it's not the best idea in the world. But if he has it, he can't search us for it. Trust me, guys," Nina says.

"And why should we take the rap for you?" Jerome says and I can just imagine his face from his tone of voice.

"Why? Because you guys were the ones who made Nina steal the key in the first place!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Oh yes, very clever," Victor said as he entered the room. "Very clever indeed, hmm?" He held up the attic key as he looked around at all of us. I sat up, knowing he would say something about it and I then forced myself to stand. "Who put this on the floor outside my office? Hmm? Who? Was it you" Victor asked Jerome.

"No," he said simply.

"You?" He asked Fabian.

"No."

"You?!" He pointed at Amber.

"No."

"I'm losing my patience…. Mick?"

"No."

"You two?" He pointed at Mara and Patricia and they both shook their heads and said no.

"Katherine?" He said turning to me.

"No, sir." I put one hand on my forehead and grimaced. I felt dizzy since I left my room and my face felt hot.

Victor then held the key in front of Nina's face. "You?"

"No." She then shook her head, "Yes!"

"Ah-ha!"

"No!" Fabian said joining in. "She's covering for me. I did it."

"You?" Victor asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, guilty as charged."

"No. He's lying! It was me," Nina said.

"Make your minds up. Who was it?" Victor said.

"Me. I did it," Mike joined in next.

"What?" Victor asked growing more confused by the second.

"I did it. Total key thief," Mike said waving his fork around.

"Actually, he's lying. It was me, Victor," Mara said next.

"Oh yeah," Amber said with a smile. "I mean no. It wasn't her. It was me. I love to steal keys so much," she nodded.

"Actually, it was me," Patricia "admitted." I saw Nina smiling amazed through my fingers.

"No! It was me, Victor. I'm just faking. I stole the key!" I said dramatically, but I still wasn't feeling good and didn't attempt to look better.

"Stop playing me for a fool," Victor growled at us. He then turned to the trickster of the house. "Jerome, I know I can rely on you. Who was it?"

"It was me," he forced out of his teeth. '_Oh so convincing Jerome, but all the same.' _

"That. Is. It. That! Is! It! You are all grounded for the entire weekend!" Victor then left the room Everyone around me broke out laughing and I sat back down with my head between my knees. I could heard Nina and Fabian chit-chat as they left and went into the hall, and my heart felt even heavier.

Mick walked over to me and rubbed my back. "You alright, Chesh?"

"I'm not feeling too good," I admitted. "Can you get Trudy please? I feel like I have a fever."

"Yeah, I'll be right back." He then turned to walk away. "Hey, Ambs, will you sit with Chesh? I'm going to go grab Trudy."

"Kay!" Amber came over and sat next to me. I then felt a hand rubbing my back slowly. "Isn't Mike sweet, taking care of his friends like that?"

"Yeah, Mike reminds me of a big brother," I mumbled honestly. Mike did act like a big brother, and I'm glad to call him one of my best friends. "I'm glad he's one of my friends, but of course he doesn't rank higher than you Amber," I told her with a weak smile and Amber giggled happily.

Jerome came over and sat on the other side of me. "How you doing, champ?" He asked in a calm voice. Everyone in Anubis house were understanding about my condition and were kind to me; out of kindness or pity I don't really know. But it was all the same to cheer me up.

"I've been worse." My voice was weak and I turned my head to give him a weak smile before looking back down.

Soon Mike came back in the room with Trudy. She had my sit up and she felt my forehead burning up. "Oh dear, we better get you up to bed, sweetie." I nodded my head.

It was Jerome who carried up to my room this time and after assuring Nina I was alright, Amber and Nina both helped me change into some pajamas and wipe off my makeup. Patricia pulled my wavy hair into a loose ponytail, knowing I always kept my long hair up at night.

When I was all ready for bed from my friends help, I snuggled into my bed and gave them all a smile. "Thank you. I know I'm a handful when I get sick like this…." I told them a bit self conscious about the whole sick thing.

"Not at all," Amber smiled.

"We're your friends, and you put up with us just as much," Patricia spoke up.

"Alright, time for bed. Night Chesh," Nina said pulling my blanket up.

"Thank you, again," I gave them a smile and went to sleep.

"We're going to see Uncle Ade?!" I asked excitedly. "Yay!" I was feeling much better after a good night's sleep. Trudy gave me the thumbs up and I was off to class with everyone else.

"Lunchtime, kay?" Nina said and I nodded.

When lunch arrived, the three of us went to Fabian and I's uncle. "Uncle Ade? Uncle Ade!" Fabian and I called as we made our way through the crowded shop.

We found him and he set down something he was looking at. "Customers, how wonderful! I haven't had a customer all week." I held back a laugh.

"We're not customers Uncle Ade."

"It's Fabian and Katherine," I said using my "proper" name which was the one our family knew me by.

"Hence the Uncle greeting," Fabian said with a smile.

"No, no, no. That's not Fabian and Katherine," Uncle Ade mumbled as he leaned in closer to look at us. I giggled as we both waved at him smiling. "Oh yes. So it is. I must get some new glasses," he said taking them off and cleaning them a bit. "And who is this fair maiden beside you, Fabian? Could it be your girlfriend perchance?" Oh, the lovely subject I loved listening to.

"No, no, no. This is Nina. She's just a friend." Nina gave Uncle Ade a small wave and a slight giggle.

"Don't they teach you anything useful at that school of yours? Five years he's been there and I can count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he's been to visit his dusty old Uncle. It's not right is it young lady?" He asked Nina.

"I try to stay out of family conflicts," she says with a nervous smile.

"I come more often than not, Uncle."

"Yes, Katherine comes to visit me quite often."

"Enough to make up for Fabian's absence," I giggle.

"Especially as I make the best lemonade in the entire universe. Would you like a glass? And how about some lunch?" He asked politely. "I've made some bubble and squeak."

I tried not to laugh at Nina's extremely confused face with a forced smile, "I'll try anything once, even though it's named after the Guinea pigs I had when I was five…" I giggled lightly.

"Bubble and Squeak is an English delicacy. You'll love it. Come through. Tell me how I can be of assistance." Uncle Ade said as he lead us through the antics all around us.

"How exciting," Uncle Ade said as he looked at the objects we brought for him to see. "These are phonographic cylinders and in extremely good condition too."

"What are phonographic cylinders?" Nina asks.

"They are kind of like mini cassettes," I explained. "I learned that while I was visiting one day."

"Yes," Uncle confirmed. "Only from around the beginning of the 20th century.

"You mean there's something recorded on those things?"

"Maybe, it's highly likely," I said looking at one myself.

"Do you have one of the machines you play them on?" I asked looking up at Uncle Ade.

"Unfortunately, no. But I think I have a picture of one somewhere…. I'll go and have a look."

"So, Chesh, how didn't you know what they were until now?" Nina asked.

"I didn't know what a phonographic cylinder looked like. When Uncle Ade named it, I could tell he was right," I shrugged as I took a bite of my food.

"Here we are, yes." Uncle Ade opened a book and showed us the picture. "There, Edison's Phonograph." They three of us looked at the picture.

"You know where we've seen this before," Nina whispered to Fabian and I.

"The attic," the two of us whispered back with excited smiles.

Uncle Ade then picked up the odd golden rubix cube like object. "Oh, that's nothing. Could I have it back?" Nina asked protectively but in a polite tone.

"Intriguing. Very Intriguing…." Uncle said as he looked at it.

"Do you know what it is?" Fabian asked leaning forward.

"I have absolutely no idea," Uncle admitted.

"Oh…" Fabian mumbled disappointed.

"Do you think I could keep it for a couple of day…?"

"No actually, it's um… It's my Grandad's," Nina said taking it back and placing it into her bag.

"Perhaps he could tell you something about it's history," Uncle suggested.

"No. He's dead."

"You and my nephew really are made for each other, aren't you?" He asked. That stung quite a bit, but who could blame family for thinking Fabian and I as real family.

"Anyway, must be off Uncle Ade, due back at school now. Thank you so much for your help."

"Yeah, thank you." The three of us stood up and began to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want some more?"

"We'll just be off!"

"Bye Uncle Ade," I waved as we exited the store. We all then rushed back to school.


End file.
